


What you love most

by threeboldladies



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeboldladies/pseuds/threeboldladies
Summary: A kadena valentines day with gifts to melt your heart





	What you love most

Kat had never spent a valentine's day in a relationship. Before Adena, Kat hadn’t spent any days in a relationship, but now she was knee deep in one, and completely in love. What to do with this feeling and with this holiday, Kat didn’t know. 

  
  


Kat sat on the couch in Sutton and Jane’s place, sinking in and scrolling aimlessly through twitter. The girls could tell something was off because their usual bright, bubbly friend was nowhere to be found. 

 

“Hey...earth to Kat,” Sutton says, waving her hand in front of Kat’s face, snapping her out of her trance. 

 

“Yeah babe, I’m here,” Kat says, locking her phone and looking up 

 

“What’s on your mind huh?” Jane says, sitting down next to her with a glass of rosé

 

“What do I get Adena for Valentines day?” Kat asks “Like what am I supposed to do?” 

 

Jane and Sutton look to each other with a similar smile, thinking their painfully inexperienced best friend is completely adorable. 

 

“Well...you could always go the nice dinner route,” Sutton offers 

 

“And as for a gift, jewelry is always tasteful,” Jane adds

 

Kat nods and shrugs a bit “yeah, but this is Adena, she deserves more than the usual dinner and bracelet” she says matter of factly. 

 

Sutton laughs a little bit “Okay then, what else do we got?”

 

The rest of the night is spent sipping on wine and planning the perfect Valentine’s day for Kat and Adena since it’s clear to Sutton and Jane that Kat needs this to go well. 

 

As Kat head homes that night, Jane and Sutton share a mutual look. 

 

“She’s got it bad,” Sutton laughs. 

 

“So bad,” Jane adds. 

 

\---------------

1 week later - Valentines day 

 

Adena wakes up to an empty apartment. Although Kat tried her very hardest, she couldn't get the whole day off from work. Instead, she was up and out early in favor of getting out early and having time in the afternoon with Adena. 

 

Adena takes her time waking up, knowing she will have a long morning of waiting for her love to come back. She gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen to get herself some coffee and is surprised to see the first of her valentines gifts. 

 

On the counter there is a small vase of sunflowers, Adena’s favorites, and a bag of peruvian coffee grounds. Next to the vase is a note in Kats pretty script. It reads- 

 

_ Good morning beautiful. I hope you these flowers bring as much sunshine to your morning as you bring to all of mine. I know you’re probably making your morning coffee so I thought you could use this and think back to where you and I began. ❤ Kat  _

 

Adena wishes Kat were there to see the giant smile that crosses her face brought on by her girlfriends incredibly thoughtful gesture. She makes her coffee and sits on the couch, closing her eyes and thinking of all the firsts her and Kat shared in that hotel room in Peru. She debates sending Kat a text, wishing her a happy day and thanking her, but phones are just too impersonal for her so she decides to just wait and say all she needs to say in person. 

 

The day crawls by for both Adena and Kat, but finally Adena hears Kat fumbling with her keys at the door. Adena stands in excitement and as soon as Kat crosses the threshold she is brought into a warm hug, and peppered with kisses all on her face. 

 

“Happy Valentines day” Kat giggles, pulling back to gently kiss her lips. 

 

“Happy Valentines day love” Adena smiles back “thank you so much for your gifts this morning. It was so thoughtful” 

 

“Yeah? You liked them?” Kat asks, genuinely hoping she did alright 

 

“I loved them Kat. And I love you” Adena smiles back. 

 

“Hey come here, I want to talk to you” Kat smiles, taking Adenas hand and leading them to the couch 

 

“What’s up baby?” Adena aks quietly 

 

“Well. I know that I said I would plan the day and I’m sure you were expecting something special but...well, I thought maybe we could just order takeout and watch a movie” Kat says nervously. “And Jane and Sutton had all these ideas and I was gonna do something more crazy and I guess we still could, but I guess I just realized I want to spend this day all about love with the person I love, doing what makes me the happiest. I...I hope that’s okay.” 

 

Adena smiles and takes Kat’s cheeks in her hands “Kat...I wasn’t expecting anything extravagant. I love you too, and a night in with you sounds perfect to me. I am not disappointed alright? I love this idea” she says. 

 

Kat smiles and nods “well then it’s settled. Pj’s and chinese and drag race” 

 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way” Adena smiles “but don’t forget about presents” 

 

“How could I?” Kat giggles. 

 

The night is perfect. Perfect in a simple way. When Kat said Adena deserved more than a fancy dinner and jewelry this isn’t what most people would think of, but this is home, this is stability, and this is something Adena craved. When the episode they were on finishes, Kat moves her head from Adenas shoulder and looks up at her.

 

“Presents?” She says with a goofy grin 

 

“Mine first!” Adena says, jumping up and going to her drawer in Kat’s dresser to get it. 

 

She comes back over and sits cross legged on the couch facing Kat, placing an ornately wrapped gift box in her lap. 

 

“Open it!” Adena says happily, and Kat obliges, opening the box to reveal an intricate pendant, carved of silver with small gems set in it. It is gorgeous and its completely Kat. 

 

“Adena I…” Kat is lost for words, it’s absolutely gorgeous 

 

“There’s a story” Adena says with a smile “I bought this for you in Peru, at an open air market in the heart of the city. And the funny thing is, this was before you ever came to see me. I knew that you would love it so I bought it, and...well I guess I have just been waiting for the right time. And this, tonight, feels right”

 

Tears well in Kat’s eyes as she hears the story and she leans in for a soft kiss “It’s perfect. And beautiful. And well...the best gift i’ve ever gotten” she smiles as Adena wipes away a stray tear. 

 

Kat then gets up and goes to her closet to get her gift. She comes back and sits facing Adena, her hands holding something small. Kat has a little grin on her face. 

 

“Well don’t keep me waiting!” Adena giggles. 

 

Kat hands Adena a small crumpled piece of paper and as Adena unfurls it she just looks puzzled at the series of numbers. 

 

“Kat baby I don’t…”

 

“It’s a flight number” Kat cuts in 

 

“Okay but...are we going somewhere?” Adena asks, still confused 

 

Kat shakes her head “No. I thought for a long time about what to get you that would be perfect and meaningful, and then it hit me.” Kat takes a breath “your mom comes in on this flight tomorrow” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kacey for the inspiration. Hope you enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @threeboldladies. Come say hi or send ideas!


End file.
